


Wake me up (when it's over)

by Jia_Stormborn



Series: Tebey [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jia_Stormborn/pseuds/Jia_Stormborn
Summary: Some days, the stress gets to you.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon, Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin
Series: Tebey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799749
Kudos: 10





	Wake me up (when it's over)

Wonpil studied the room at large for a moment.

Dowoon was inspecting his drums, probably administering moon gel or something, while Younghyun tuned his guitar on the drum stool. Jae was perched on a chair along the wall, smirking at everyone.

They were only waiting on Sungjin.

And speaking of the devil, there he was, striding through the door.

Pulling in a breath, Wonpil straightened the collar at his throat and hurried to greet Sungjin. They were a traditional Dominant-Submissive pair, but neither of them cared one bit. Wonpil had always been slight and sweet unless provoked, in which he knew how to hit where it hurt. Sungjin, on the other hand, was like a bear.

Cuddly until you pissed him off.

Eh-yup, you guessed it, not many people piss off Park Sungjin.

-

Sungjin was glad that Wonpil stepped into his arms immediately.

If he were a scientist, he’d break down all the ways his and Wonpil’s biology interfaced, whether by pheromone or brain chemistry _._ Except Sungjin _isn’t_ a biologist. All he can tell you is that the time he’s spent caring for and sometimes just holding Wonpil is some the best time spent. Wonpil does return that care often, sometimes it’s as simple as easing his rage when it comes, on the odd occasion. And today, Sungjin _needs_ Wonpil, gratefully pulls his Submissive in close and nuzzles into his cheek and hair, takes in the scent of his shampoo and the gentle, quiet scent of the other man’s cologne.

There is more than enough reason for Wonpil to be alarmed. Sungjin is easygoing and affectionate, yes, but for him to fold Wonpil in his arms while at work is unusual.

Unusual enough for Younghyun to look at them inquisitively, Jae and Dowoon curious but more reserved.

It would have charmed Wonpil, that Younghyun reached for Dowoon if he was less worried for Sungjin. If they’d been standing, Younghyun would have skittered over to the drummer. The other Submissive had taken to the stereotypes as many did, embracing any excuse to bow out of uncomfortable situations or taking comfort because they wanted to.

For many Submissives, Wonpil included, the stereotype of a slim, pretty, somewhat androgynous and soft-spoken person was a smokescreen. While many bought into it, it was generally older generations who did so. Of the younger Dominants Wonpil had met, most were able to see his personality and his refusal to bend to anyone he didn’t respect. Jinyoung had dealt with being forced to act out when they were younger. While most people believed he was calm and princely, only Jaebeom, Sungjin and Wonpil himself knew how deep Jinyoung’s convictions had run even before his ‘maturation’.

-

Today had been a trial.

Sungjin had been present in a series of meetings as the leader of DAY6, and he honestly just wanted it to be _over._

Of course, he still needs to get through practice.

Or he would have if Wonpil hadn’t stepped out of his arms and said briskly

“Alright, we’ll pick this up tomorrow, guys.” Jae scrambles for the door as Younghyun cheers, grabbing Dowoon’s hand and bolting, presumably for their quarters.

Whirling, Sungjin rounds on Wonpil, but whatever he would have said is cut off by his Submissive giggling at him.

_Oh, Piri Miri._

Shaking his head, Sungjin demands

“Well?” Wonpil retreats to the sofa at the back of their practice room, bending over the end of it and meaningfully wiggling his ass.

Growling, Sungjin approached his Submissive, patting that ass before turning Wonpil around to snatch him up and shove his tongue down the other man’s throat. Wonpil whined into his Dominant’s mouth and yelped when the larger man gripped his neck and sat him on the back of the couch, hands roving over Wonpil’s body as it went slack.

Like most Submissives, Wonpil liked when his Dominant got rough.

Sungjin probably wasn’t supposed to know that most Submissives like to be thrown around a little when they trusted their Dominant. But the other Dominants, at least at JYP, discussed ways to meet the needs of their Submissives.

And after the underwear incident, he and several other Dominants had nagged JB into sharing _something._ Jinyoung’s total devotion to the other Dominant had not gone unnoticed, after all.

When Wonpil whined again, Sungjin hummed in his throat and ran his hands down Wonpil’s side. Carefully, he hefted his lover into his arms, taking the few steps needed to flop him on the couch and then straddled his waist, pinning his arms above his head with one hand as he shoved the other up Wonpil’s shirt.

Pressing his still clothed erection into Wonpil’s stomach, heatedly rubbing one out and strangling his growl when he came in his pants. Ignoring Wonpil’s whine, Sungjin hurriedly bundled them both home, knowing his Submissive wanted release as much as he needed it.

**Author's Note:**

> CC: <https://curiouscat.me/Seashine>


End file.
